Adventure
I remember it as if it were yesterday. I had just bought a new yacht, and I was eager to take it for a ride... So I took it out to sea. In my excitement, I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, and I got into a storm. The storm...drove me off course. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck the boat... and caused a fire. The fire spread so quickly I couldn't do anything to stop it, and soon it reached the fuel cans...and it caused an explosion that shattered my boat into a thousand pieces. And it threw me off board... drifting. Adventure is a game mode. You begin the game shipwrecked on a lonely island, with only the salvage from your yacht. Diary entries will tell the story and teach you the basics of the game. As you progress, you'll encounter some odd characters, be tasked with quests, and eventually progress to new islands. The remainder of this article contains '''spoilers'. If you want to play Adventure mode unspoiled, stop reading now!'' First island Work your way up the tech tree and develop your camp until you have built a hut. At this point, you'll acquire a picklock. There's a locked crate nestled in some boulders on the northeast corner of the island; use the picklock to open it. Inside you'll find a spade and a map. Use the map from your inventory to view it—it'll show your current location on the island as a green dot, and a mysterious red X on the eastern side of the island. Walk to that location, equip the spade, and then right-click to dig. A pirate will approach you. If you talk to him, you'll find that he's willing to take you away from the island on his boat—if you catch a parrot for him. There are some cotton plants on the southeast corner of the island, amongst some exploding fungus (TODO: what are these really called?); you can use the fiber to craft a net. There's a parrot nest not far from the spot where you dug up the treasure; head there and use the net to bag yourself a bird. Return to the pirate and talk to him. He tells you to grab your belongings and meet him at the beach. When you do, though, he suddenly remembers that he forgot his treasure. He adds three blue Xs to your map. Dig at those locations to retrieve the treasure, then return to the pirate to complete the first island. Second island You're still pirate, and since he's the one with the boat, you're pretty much at his mercy. Do you suppose he has more hoops for you to jump through? Of course he does. Speak to him at his camp to get your first quest. He wants you to take the two flints from his bamboo hut, and light the six torches on the island. Easy enough. Speak to the pirate again to report your success. Now he wants you to collect either 15 logs to repair his ship, or 30 stones to repair his lighthouse. Run off to collect these resources. If your inventory fills up, just return to the pirate. Each time you speak to him, logs and stones will be removed from your inventory and credited toward the quest. Once you've gathered enough resources for either the ship or the lighthouse, the pirate will thank you, and suggest that you resume in the morning. Sleep. You'll find that the pirate left without you while you were slumbering. What a jerk! He left a note on the jetty, though—better see what it says. Hmm, looks like the jetty isn't so stable. Hmm, looks like it's collapsed, leaving you flailing in the ocean, surrounded by sharks. Grab the note from the seafloor—the pirate says that there are ruins on the island which contain a magical stone that can teleport you elsewhere. Get out of the water. Now, where are these ruins? They're the collection of boulders on the south side of the island. The one you're interested in is at (2.4, 3.4); it's flat and squarish. Press the E key while looking at it, and you'll learn that you need "the power of water"—more specifically, 25 "children of the sea"—to activate the stone. "Children of the sea" are fish, clams, and starfish. You'll find several of these in the storage building at the pirate's camp, and you can catch the rest with a fishing rod. Deposit your offering on the stone and activate it again. You'll be warped to the next island. The treasure map Behind the pirate's bamboo hut, you'll find a treasure map. Examining the map will add some cryptic directions to your diary, hinting that treasure can be found by following them carefully. The first clue—"the shape of a kind of hat and used for washing"—doesn't make a lot of sense. (Perhaps the meaning was lost in translation from German to English?) It's referring to the well, though—so start there. The "element of beginning" is water (i.e., the ocean), and your "hard goal" is a rock. If you follow the directions correctly, you should end up at a small boulder, taller than it is wide and with a pointed top, on the southern shore of the island, slightly east of center, at coordinates (3.2, 4.1). Dig at the base of this boulder, and you'll find a watch and a goldnugget. Third Island You've been teleported to a strange place—the skies have an uncanny red glow, there's an eerie wind blowing, and what's that in the distance? Raptors! Perhaps you've gone back in time; perhaps you've simply teleported to some remote island where the dinosaurs never died out—either way, you've got to avoid becoming dino chow and find a way out of here. Getting started You'll find yourself in the middle of a small Stonehenge-like structure. If you look to the northeast, you'll see another stone circle on a hilltop—head there. You'll find a goldbow, 300 arrows, and two healing potions. A quick primer on surviving here: if you hear a roar, that means that a raptor has locked onto you, and is attacking. They can run significantly faster than you, so you should immediately take them down with the bow—each raptor will take four shots. Their attack can also cause fractures, so it's a good idea to have some branches and vines on hand for splints. Also note that raptors spawn from the raptor nests scattered around the island. If you like, you can destroy the nests to stop raptors from spawning. Finally, be aware that you will lose all of your possessions when you leave this island. So when deciding what to carry, think about what you'll need here—not what might come in handy on the next island. Anyway, let's get moving. Equip the bow, and head due west to the next hilltop. You'll find a signpost, sparkling with green particles. The sign informs you that you need 10 crystals in order to activate the teleporter that will take you away from here. You'll also find a few useful supplies in a nearby shelter: a bottle of water (item), two jugs of wine, two loaves of bread, and three torches. (This is also a good place to sleep when you get tired.) If you just want to find the crystals and get out of here, skip to that section below. If you want to check out some optional objectives, keep reading. The map and the first crystal From the signpost, head west-northwest until you reach the ocean. You should find yourself on a small beach, with a tiny island just offshore. There's something green sparkling in the sand, which turns out to be the first crystal. There's also a map on the ground between two boulders—grab it! The map doesn't show you where to find the crystals, but it does reveal several other points of interest: two spots labeled "treasure", and three raptor hatcheries. (The spot labeled "cave" is just the hilltop camp with the signpost.) Buried treasure The two treasures are right next to each other, and not far from where you found the map. The western one consists of a chest containing eleven slime—gee, thanks?—while the eastern one contains an air potion, a potion of haste (useful for getting away from those raptors), and an immortal potion. Not bad! Collecting the crystals and getting out of here Here's a complete list of the crystal locations: TODO: One of these is wrong and needs to be removed. * (1.3, 2.2) * (1.3, 2.3) * (1.4, 3.1) * (2.3, 3.3) * (2.4, 4.4) * (3.4, 4.2) * (2.1, 2.1) * (2.1, 2.4) * (4.2, 4.2) * (4.1, 1.3) * (2.4, 1.2) Once you've found all ten crystals, head back to the henge where you started, and press E while looking at the teleport stone at the center. A cutscene will play, and you'll be teleported away... Easter eggs * On the tiny island just off the beach where you find the map, there's a message in a bottle. The message simply reads "42". This is presumably a reference to the Answer to the Ultimate Question of Life, the Universe, and Everything from the Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. * There's a joint on a rock by the beach at (2.1, 1.2). Seems like a nice spot for a toke, except for the three raptor nests right behind the rock! Fourth island Category:Game Modes